I Feel So Alive
by TracyCook
Summary: There is a serial killer in Mystic Falls killing young girls. In Damon's attempt to save Bonnie he get's killed and now only she can see him and help him solve his case. Bamon romance. Bonnie/Damon


**I Feel So Alive**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : _This fic will not have vampires in it! It will be completely AU and based off of the plot of the video game Murdered : Soul Suspect!_

 **Chapter One**

 **Afraid I Won't Make It Today**

 _ **'I was a statue of marble outlined in grace**_

 _ **With an unpolished finish but something to believe.'**_

"I heard that you made out with him under the bleachers, Bonnie Bennett." Caroline sang the words with a devilish smirk playing on her pink lips as she looked her best friend over.

"Oh, make out is such an over-exaggeration!"

"Not what I heard."

"Yeah, well I was there." Bonnie shot back pointedly, groaning when Caroline gave her a look that said she didn't believe her for a second. Okay so what, they'd done a little more than make out, she never claimed to be a saint. "Stop giving me that look." She tossed one of the washcloths off the table at the blonde's face.

She gasped and caught the cloth, tossing it to the side and leaning against the table on her elbows to look her friend straight in the eyes.

"C'mon, I'm your best friend. You're supposed to give me all the juicy details!"

"There was nothing juicy about it. We kissed."

"Ooh- _and?_ "

"And nothing, we kissed." Bonnie insisted stubbornly, suddenly jumping when she heard something outside. Sounded like someone was jiggling around one of the windows in the back room. "Shh. Did you hear that?"

"Don't you dare change the subject." Caroline said with laughter on her tongue.

Only her best friend wasn't laughing any longer. Her face had gone deadly serious and her green eyes had filled with terror as she looked around the house. Grams wasn't home, so she knew it wasn't her.

"I'm not playing around, Care. I heard something."

Bonnie pressed her heart-shaped lips together in a flat line of concentration, starting to head through the hallway toward the back room where her Grams slept. Caroline seemed to have sobered up as she followed closely behind. Both girls holding their breath. Hearts hammering painfully in their chests.

"You remember when your Grams said you were a witch?" The blonde whispered nervously.

"How could I forget?"

"Did she mention anything about ghosts or demons?"

"Sure. And she mentioned the Easter Bunny." Bonnie replied, knowing that whatever this was couldn't be a ghost or a demon. And she wasn't a witch for that matter. Grams was just drunk that night and spouting crazy things. Whatever this was, was a real life threat.

"Hey, the Easter Bunny is real!" Caroline laughed a little, starting to feel like they were safe again. "I don't think anything is back there, Bon. It's probably just an animal or the wind."

"Yeah, prob-"

Both girls jumped and screamed, holding onto each other as they heard the front door being slammed against. Someone was jiggling the knob around frantically. Trying to break in. They looked to each other for a solution, both coming up blank as they mumbled in soft whispers.

"We've got to do something." Caroline said.

"Grams! Is that you?"

"Not that!"

Another loud jostling of the doorknob and both girls were running toward the back room, closing the door and locking it behind them. Caroline was cursing under her breath as she paced the floor, dragging fingers through curls, and Bonnie was trying to devise a plan to escape. The window was the best bet.

"We can go out the window." She hurried across the room and started to pry the window open, feeling the cold winter breeze rush along her caramel skin.

"We don't got all day here."

"I'm trying!" Bonnie shouted back in a harsh whisper.

Just as the window was opened wide enough for the two girls to crawl out of, they heard the front door shatter into a billion pieces. Knob tumbling to the floor and clanking around. Whoever this was, was strong. And they were on a mission. They didn't have time to sit and ponder on what the person wanted right now though. They needed to get out.

Bonnie attempted to keep her breathing calm and her shaky hands still as she pushed herself up onto the windowsill, tossing her legs over the side and falling out onto the grass below.

"Come on!" She whispered at Caroline who was climbing slowly out of the window. At least to her it seemed slowly. They needed to get the hell out of there before that guy caught them.

"I am!" She said, tumbling out the window and into the grass next to her best friend.

Arms were tangling with arms. Bodies crashing together as they made a run for it down the street. Heading toward the Diner a few blocks down. They knew the woman who worked there and she could call the police for them. Plus, being in a public place was probably a good idea right about now.

Hopefully the man wasn't after one of them and he'd only intended on robbing the place.

 _ **'I can't feel anything.**_

 _ **My fingerprints are gone.'**_

Word on the street was, there was a masked serial killer on the loose in Mystic Falls. Five girls found dead so far between the ages of fifteen and thirty. Some hung from trees, others drowned in the river over at Wickery Bridge, and one slowly crushed to death.

Not that Damon cared all that much. He wasn't scared of a man in a mask and it wasn't like he knew the girls that had died. He like many others had the same outlook, let the cops take care of it.

"Cops. Gross." He spat disgustedly as he curled his fingers in the pockets of his leather jacket. Walking beneath the glow of the streetlight.

Cops and him didn't get along.

After all the shit he'd pulled, he was lucky he wasn't in prison. At least that was what his baby brother Stefan was always saying. Said it might do him some good to be locked up. But, he had always walked on a moral-plane just out of Damon's reach.

He wasn't a good person and he accepted that. Didn't see any reason to pretend otherwise.

So, when he saw the hooded man wearing a mask start to pound on the door to one of the houses just down the street from where he was walking, he should have just walked away. He wasn't a vigilante. He wasn't someone who risked his life to save other people. Yet, he appeared to be walking down the street in the man's direction.

Blue eyes went wide when the man practically shattered the wooden door, easily pushing it open now that the doorknob fell off.

That should have been a strong indicator to duck into the alleyway and never be seen again. Still, he wasn't turning to walk away. He was heading right up the stairs onto the porch of the house the man had broken into. Pushing the door open and following cautiously behind him.

 _'What are you doing!?'_ His mind nagged, but he didn't stop.

Spotting the bat leaning against the closet, he moved slowly across the floor and curled his fingers tight around it. Lifting it over his shoulder and preparing to attack the man from behind. Heart thundering through his veins.

 _'One.'_

He internally began to count. Tensing as the floorboards creaked beneath his weight.

 _'Two.'_

Another step and he was bridging the gap between their bodies. Luckily, the man seemed too preoccupied in his search to realize someone was stalking him. Predator hunting predator.

 _'Three.'_

Damon brought the baseball bat down hard on the man's skull through the hood of his jacket, hearing something cracking as he crumbled to the floor. His lips twisted deviously as victory washed over him. There was no way in hell the man was going to get up and walk away from that. He'd hit him with all his might.

"Hit that one _right_ outta the park." He sang with a playful waggle of his brows, slinging the slugger over his shoulder. Too lost in himself to realize that the man was reaching into the pocket of his jacket.

"Caught myself a real life killer. Wonder what Mr. Righteous will have to say about-"

In one swift motion, the masked man was standing to his feet and yanking a knife out of his pocket, thrusting it deep into Damon's gut through his black v-neck t-shirt. The blade was so sharp it smoothly sliced through fabric and flesh. Curving up under the rib-cage _skillfully_. As only a practicing murderer would know how to do.

"Nice one, buddy." Damon attempted to joke around even as the blood spilled from his gaping chest and his heart started to shut down. The man had cut off one of the main arteries to his heart and his life was fading fast.

Blood bubbling at his lips and rolling down his chin.

All colors going dim and dull and gray. Before finally transitioning into black nothingness.

 _ **'Bleed me blue baby, Like you can do**_

 _ **Bleed me blue baby, Like I let you'**_

 **Author's Note :**

 **This first chapter is VERY short I know, and I'm sorry for that, but it's mostly just to see if anyone is interested in the plot and to introduce it and stuff! So if y'all want me to keep adding chapters just leave some reviews and tell me and I promise they will be longer! Sooo, thoughts on this so far? Damon dying? The masked man? Y'all liking it? I hope so!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **-Tracy Cook-**


End file.
